User blog:Imouto-tan/Deyanira
Deyanira is also known as the Witch of the Apocalypse, she is a cataclysmically powerful Great Witch that can take the form of a Demonic Dragon. Background Deyanira was originally a host of the Woman Upstairs and Verse-3's Sherria Amicus, but she apparently turned on the Woman Upstairs and was banished from Dreamland for eternity, becoming a vicious and vastly powerful demonic witch. In the past, Deyanira killed witches and used their souls to create magical demon weapons, causing Sherria and other witches to chase after her. She scattered her body in the form of various insects while hiding her soul inside the prison between dimensions, Ginnungagap. She slept for 40,000 years until she was reawakened by the despair waves Bête Noire's awakening. Deyanira in her astral form spotted humans raving in an abandoned warehouse and took over the body of a woman, changing the young woman's appearance into her own and changing the other ravers into her servants. She then heading across America destroying everything in her wake until she found herself in Destiny City and started her war against POLTERGEIST. Appearance After Deyanira partially absorbs Dahlia Argento, her nakedness is somewhat covered by a black, white and purple stylish straight jacket that still exposes her chest, inner thighs, bottom, back, knees and part of her shoulders and arms. Underneath her straight jacket she wears a corset that (ironically) covers only from her navel to below her breasts. This leaves her sizable breasts exposed as well as her vulva, although she partially covers them up with her hair. She has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that are glowing violet in colour, with additional rings in them. She always has an extremely perverted smile on her face whenever Felicity isn't in control of the body. She has a dragon-shaped tattoo on her right shoulder. As casual clothing, she wears a tight stripy top with what appears to be an under-bust corset that is also frilly, and low riding shorts. Her Demonic Dragon form is that of a demented, giant, horrific, massive beast of a woman; with low-hanging breasts (there are faces on both of her breasts), huge leathery wings, protruding fangs, tentacles for lower limbs, and her abdominal chest filled with tortured souls of her victims. Between her groin is a demonic mouth-like organ, which when opened reveals several long tentacles, her vagina, and three inner penises. She does not appear to wear any clothing in this form. In her Monster Queen form, Deyanira is a giant, wormlike creature covered in mouths and breasts. She apparently is of variable size when in this form - Sherria was able to carry her in a glass jar once she was defeated. Personality Deyanira is quick-witted, arrogant, power hungry, and psychotic. She cares little for others and delights in the pain and humiliation she causes along the way to achieving her goals. She is also intelligent and cunning, as seen through her social manipulations and expert use of black magic. Her blind faith in the Grimoire of the End and her powers gives her an arrogant and overzealous attitude. She is also quite insidious as she would kill all the participants of the Grand Destiny Star Games just so she could get the powerful Jewels in the area to join her. Deyanira inherited her father's extensive knowledge on the occult and devout followers who believe her to be the Goddess of Demise. She has four magically skilled female guards at her disposal, most likely devout followers of her father's cult as well. Deyanira has a quick temper and does not take well to being ridiculed, especially about the credibility of black magic. She holds no remorse in manipulating others with mind control to her own means and even seems to enjoy doing so. Rarely, has she been seen losing her composure much like her Verse-6 counterpart. She's not above taking advantage of others much like her Verse-3 counterpart. She's seems to have no regard for taking any sort of human life & takes joy in taking it. Her initial interest in Antonio Garcia turns into resentment after the boy repeatedly rejects her advances. She has him kidnapped and raped by thugs without any sign of remorse and also uses him as a human sacrifice without hesitation. Deyanira states that picking "fresh cherries" is her hobby, referring to young, virgin men. The most prominent facet of Deyanira is her disturbing sexual gratification obtained from her sadistic acts. Such examples include her moaning as she snapped the pleading man's throat, trying to force Louis to grab her breasts, and having a mind controlled soldier tuck a flash drive into her exposed cleavage. She also peppers her dialogue with sexual innuendos even during dire situations. Deyanira is also shown to be ruthless and sadistic in her actions, raping women in various ways and taking her time with them. Deyanira is highly sexual, having sex shamelessly with any woman she deems attractive both as the dominant and submissive party. Deyanira has an interest in experimental research, driven by the singular interest in destroying the organization known as POLTERGEIST. She has two other personalities: the adventurous nymphomaniac, Jennifer, and the sweet and timid, Felicity. Powers Grimoire of the End- Deyanira's spellbook, or better known as Lucifera, as she refers to it, is a white and gold miniature spellbook which previously belonged to Aina Shiratori. Deyanira kept it as a souvenir after the death of Aina Shiratori, something that Kimiko Shiratori still hates her for. All of the spells that the Grimoire of the End harbors revolves around the use of natural calamities and disasters, mostly generating fierce infernos that wrap around her body and limbs. Deyanira has also displayed transportational usage with said spells, enveloping the desired body components in significantly powerful winds capable of destroying anything within its range, and granting her with increased speed and defensive properties; appearing unharmed after receiving two direct attacks from the strongest Witches alive, Thalia Ash and Celsius. Deyanira has also shown the ability to create floods and lightning near instantly. *BOOOOOM!- Deyanira can unleash a massive and potent blast that is powerful enough to completely eradicate the entirety of Hawaii and imprint a giant crater into the ocean. *Caged Heat Prison- Deyanira moulds fire-based Ki and encases her target with it. By using certain hand gestures, she's capable of simultaneously applying pressure and heat inside the sphere and also absorbing Ki or Mana from her target. The target will be drained all of their Ki or Mana and be left burned and crushed. *Titanic Beast- By manipulating all aspects of her surroundings, Deyanira is able to create various titanic beasts which even have enough power to go head-to-head against a full formed Bête Noire. *Earthly Spears- This spell lets Deyanira condense mud or stone from the ground and shape it into spikes that protrude from the ground in order to skewer the target. The spikes cannot penetrate targets of greater density. *Black Death- Deyanira's second favorite magic, the representation of the Black Plague itself that can kill anyone who breathes in the infected air for more than a minute. When not used at full power, the winds were strong enough to cause Nayuta to fall unconscious, and when condensed can act as a shield to block the Tachyon Blaster from Louis and Cosmic Lightning from Bianca Argento's Darklit Planets: Black Jupiter. Using this same technique Deyanira can use the winds as a powerful attack. *Flood- Deyanira can summon large tides of pure black water out of nowhere, strong enough to make all types of Fire Magic unusable inside of it; the water's uniqueness, however, resides in it being highly toxic, having carbon as one of its most abundant and dangerous components, killing anyone who swallows it in seven minutes, and eventually affecting those who avoid doing so by mere exposure, even if they somehow coat their body. The liquid engulfs and floods everything within its range of vicinity, creating a vast watery space. Her opponents are greatly hindered, having their movements slowed, being deprived of air and risk drowning, and eventually succumbing to the toxin. *Twister- Utilizing this spell, Deyanira creates a strong tornado capable of inflicting extreme amounts of damage to anything within its reach, including the ground beneath them and buildings constructed from stone. *Tremor- Placing a hand on her opponent and pushes them away, after which she can punch the ground and create an earthshaking earthquake. This ability also has the added side effect of temporarily paralyzing the victim's body. Another way of casting this spell involves the user using a swift hand gesture, typically an open-palmed hand being thrust, to create an isolated earthquake that leaves its victims shell-shocked. *Burn- Utilizing this spell, Deyanira emits an overwhelming amount of flames from her body, harshly damaging anything within its radius. These flames are strong enough to send a former member of the Wizard Saints flying several meters away, while at the same time leaving them completely winded and vulnerable to further attack. Alternatively, Deyanira can breathe out a huge amount of flames that, in an instant, cover the battlefield in order to burn away the target. *Snowstorm- Deyanira can prompt snowflakes to fall from the sky in a large area (she once covered the entirety of Destiny City), drastically lowering the place's temperature; something which causes human opponents to shiver, at the same time rendering their breath visible. She has also shown the ability to summon snowstorms, which are so cold and furious that the storms can freeze and kill most of her targets instantly. *Thunder- Deyanira extends both arms before herself, her open palms facing, the fingers pointed towards the target. Sparks of black lightning are generated between their arms, growing larger and larger, and gradually extending to the surrounding area. With her arms completely clad in black lightning, Deyanira fires a massive, concentrated beam of the aforementioned black lightning at her target. Such beam is shown to be able to completely vaporize what it strikes. By pointing one of her arms towards the targeted area, Deyanira causes it to be struck by a storm of black lightning, pouring down from above her foes to electrocute them, and possessing enough power to shatter rock. *Quicksand- Utilizing this spell, Deyanira makes the target sink down into the ground, as if the ground has been turned into quicksand. According to her, she has swallowed entire cities whole with the technique, and prior to her battle with the Wizard Saints, no one had been able to escape the spell. *Shower- Utilizing this spell, Deyanira creates a heavy black rain that pours down on the targets. It was strong enough to extinguish Ritsu's fire, it also lowers the targets' defense and speed. *Bio-Auditory Necrosis- When she sings her song she can transmit a bio-auditory necrosis, that feeds on the flesh of all who can hear it. This power works whenever she sings a full verse, not just when she sings the whole song. **Requiem of Decadence- Her song can degrade the living into an undead without any will, being very effective against Angels. Deyanira was able to enchant Sherria's attacks with this song during her fight with Reverse-Ilona. *Insect Control- On command, she could release an infestation of near omnivorous Death's Head Roaches stored within her own body by dislodging her jaw, spawning from her mouth in massive swarms either devouring or disfiguring her intended mark. **Fly Festival- Summons a swarm of small demon flies. These flies then lay eggs in their victims. The maggots quickly hatch and eat the victim's flesh and rapidly grow to flies, only to repeat the process with new victims. This ability can only be used 3 times per day. **Insect Swarming- She also has the ability to disperse into swarms of Plague Flies as a means of teleportation. *War-filled Psyche- All attempts to read her mind can backfire, resulting in the reader being overcome by Deyanira's despair and ire. **Empathic War Infection- A successful kiss from her will infect her victim with the cold thirst for war, causing that victim to attack those around them. *Sands of Death- Deyanira summons a massive tornado of sand, large enough to surround an entire city the size of Tokyo, forcing everyone inside it to rely on limited movement and field of vision. Once this sandstorm grows large enough, not even she can stop it. The sandstorm can suck the water out of living things, drain the victim's energy, and is apparently able to crack steel. Mind Eater- Deyanira can create constructs that probe the body and mind of people with weak wills. Mind Eater can take on a hypnotic effect on victims, the longer the victim is under it's effect the more sanity that is drained from them. Thus this Magic's ability doesn't work normally in people like Zurie Draculea who have an incredible ammounnt of willpower and those with powerful mental barriers. *Empathic Synchronization: As a side effect of her Mind Eater, Deyanira possesses an powerful empathic influence, turning people who she used Mind Eater on into her very own fanatically devoted followers. *Witch's Kiss: She can send a woman into a trance by kissing and groping her. Using this ability, she's got a girlfriend who is from a rich family. Hair Magic- Deyanira can control the movement of her hair as if it were countless thin appendages growing from her head. Through concentration, she can magically move her hair in any manner imaginable. She can snap the length of it through the air like a whip (the tip of which moves faster than the speed of sound), or rotate it in a drill-like manner. She can bind persons or objects with it as if it were rope or use it to lift objects which weigh more than she could lift with her arms. Deyanira can also perform delicate manipulations with her hair such as lock picking or threading a needle, and such complex acts of coordination as typing or shuffling a deck of cards. Although she has no nerve endings in her hair, she can "feel" sensations on all parts of her hair by a form of mental feedback from her magical field. *Highly Resilient Hair: Deyanira possesses a long, thick head of hair, every strand of which has greater tensile strength, modulus of elasticity, and shear resistance than an iron wire of the same thickness (average hair diameter: .045 inches), as well as the magically ability to animate her hair for a number of feats. Her hair, approximately 6 feet in length while relaxed, can elongate to almost five times its normal length with only about a 25% loss of overall tensile strength. One strand of hair, 2-feet long, can support 330.2 pounds, a list-sized lock of hair can support about 3,200 pounds (1.6 tons) and her whole head of hair can lift about 6,400 pounds (3.2 tons). Demon Witch Queen Form Her Celestial Weapon, Black Apollyon, is a set of black, feather like, pillars that surround her and, when put together, resembles a large broken crown. The pillars can shoot out lasers of shining light from their tips, each of which have proven strong enough to pierce Sherria's Demonbane when she does not create a barrier around herself. When in flight she leaves a fiery wake in her trail. Black Apollyon can also take on various formations and each of these formations have shown to have a special ability. So far, Black Apollyon has displayed the following formations: *Supremacy Sun: The floating pillars spins around her gathering light particles which she can release as a rain of energy blast that can level a city in seconds. *Devilish Wings: Allows her to teleport instantly with an unmatched speed. *Sword of Darkness: She can send darkness beams upon her enemies. *Cannon Crown: Her strongest attack. The pillars around her will revolve at an incredible speed creating an energy vortex that shoot pure dark energy that can rival Chloe's Smite Evil. *Defensive Formation: By making the pillars surround her, Deyanira can use their despair inducing darkness to create a barrier that can block incoming attacks. Abilities *Superhuman Durability: Even in her standard form, Deyanira is amazingly durable, undergoing a barrage of attacks from the Thirteen Wizard Saints with just minor injuries, nonchalantly adjust her bra and even praising her foes in a mocking tone, and similarly suffering little to no damage when her Apocalypse Smite spell backfired on her, engulfing her in a large explosion. *Body-jumping/Possession: To take a fully-corporeal form, Deyanira must hijack a living host's body, effectively killing them and transforming them into her. *Superhuman Reflexes: Deyanira was able to take on Gremory and react to her attacks with lightning quick speed. *Hyper Form: A powerful spell created by Deyanira, which allows a user to shave off life in order to transform and achieve a greater level of power. In this state she changes her outfit once more, her physical appearance also alters as she gains a pair of horns on her head, her hair grows longer and wilder also it turns silver, she gains markings on her cheeks and on her breasts. She can also make tentacle-like feelers come out of her breasts so that she can grab ahold of her enemies. These feelers also slowly drains mana from whatever they have a hold on and do ecchi things to them. **Immense Durability: In this form, Deyanira becomes astonishingly durable, to the point of taking a barrage of Victoria's Witch Mode attacks and subsequently being subjected to her Starscream Blitz mixed with the Cremation Sigil, one of the top techniques in the Wizard Saint's arsenal, only to recover moments after with little damage. Deyanira was able to survive flames that could burn anything in an instant without so much a burn mark on her. She was able to come out without a scratch on her after being thrown into several buildings full of explosives. **Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite this form's extremely high resistance to injury, it is possible to injure her. She is capable of fully healing injuries resulting in massive tissue damage and blood loss such as multiple bullet wounds, slash wounds, and puncture wounds within a matter of minutes. Her regenerative ability is developed to such a degree, she is capable of reattaching severed limbs, such as a hand. She has also proven capable of regrowing an entire leg on her own. Her regenerative ability may fluctuate with her psychological state as battle wounds tend to heal very quickly, but her self inflicted cuts appear to remain visible for some time. Regeneration Time: 32.4 seconds. **Poison Kiss: A deliberate overdose of plant and animal based toxins into her bloodstream that make her touch deadly. Deyanira can create the most potently powerful toxins on Earth. Often these are secreted from her lips and administered via a kiss. They come in a number of varieties, from mind controlling drugs to instantly fatal necrotics. Her skin is toxic as well, although contact with it is usually not fatal. *Various Magic: As the absolute ruler of the witches, Deyanira is immensely powerful in magic and highly skilled in casting curses upon her victims. Aside from her all-calamity powers, Deyanira has displayed an array of unrelated spells, most of which are offensive in nature. She can fire dangerous beams to pierce her opponents' body, as well as produce large magic blood bombs that explode violently. She was also shown nullifying one of Sherria's own defensive spells with a simple swipe of her arm, at the same time describing the spell's power as laughable. Upon being freed from the prison between dimensions, Deyanira seemingly employed magical means to summon forth her clothes out of nowhere, having them cover her then-naked body in a matter of instants. In addition, Deyanira appears to be quite knowledgeable about Magic in general, recognizing both Elizabeth Riegel's absolute defensive spell and Cynthia's Ultimate Nemesis. *Enhanced Strength: Deyanira's alluring and slender figure downplays her unfathomable strength, which is enough for her to physically overwhelm Vera and smash a large section of the ground into pieces upon stomping the Wizard Saint against it. When Roman Wiser fought her on the moon, their clash created a new crater on the moon's surface. *Master Hand to Hand Combatant: While showing a penchant for torturing her foes slowly or annihilating them with Magic, Deyanira is an accomplished unarmed combatant, using a combination of punches and kicks to outmatch a martial artist of Carlos's caliber. *Mind Controlling Liquids: Deyanira is able to expel liquids that takes control of a person who comes into contact with them. The liquids invaded the target and bonded to the host's DNA, allowing Deyanira to take control of their mind. Deyanira is capable of expelling these liquids from her breasts in the form of breast milk. *Armageddon Force: A peculiar technique which allows Deyanira to manipulate tormented souls. She initiates it by placing her hands on her hips, subsequently groping her chest to summon forth a massive wave of lingering spirits, which cover the surrounding area and start whirling around foes. Aside from physically damaging victims, causing them to cough up blood, these entities affect their targets' feelings, having them experience pain, sorrow and horror. Such trait makes it much more difficult for the opponents to fight back. The souls summoned by Deyanira take a largely undefined form, appearing as shapeless masses of an airy substance whose only visible feature are the grieving, skull-like faces. *Enhanced Stamina: Given the sheer amount of physical punishment Deyanira had suffered in her battle with Kimiko Shiratori and Sherria Amicus, her endurance and stamina are considerable. *Biological Manipulation: Deyanira, upon possessing a vessel, is able to greatly alter her vessel's physical functions. The most notable traits were that the host's womb was altered to reproduce several hundreds of monster eggs. **Monster Birthing: Deyanira, she can also give birth to hundreds of thousands of different types of monsters hour. This is proven during the autopsy of the deceased body of the previous host, in which the corner found hundreds, if not thousands, of monster eggs in her womb. Spells *Bloody Splitter- Deyanira fires a dark energy sphere that splits into five, and slows the opponent on impact. *Pain Sphere- Deyanira creates a spherical space of magical energy around the opponent restraining and damaging the opponent, but leaves Deyanira vulnerable to attack. *Infinite Killzone- A spell in which the caster releases a deadly black miasma that instantly kills any victims within its range. Its range and area of effect are, however, limited. The spell works on humans, plants and animals alike. Anyone standing close to the affected area will only be knocked out, rather than killed. *Disastrous Calamity Sonata- By interfering with the natural energy using her immeasurable amount of mana, Deyanira is able to simultaneously create a variety of natural disasters that devastate the surrounding area, with Deyanira acting as their epicentre. The phenomena involved in this technique include: earthquakes, floods, thunderstorms, and tornadoes. These concurrent events result in a blast akin to a nuclear explosion, even forming a vast mushroom cloud. *Dark Multiplier- Deyanira is capable of using dark magic invented by Amara Melano in order to power up people into darker, more evil, and more powerful entities. She does this by launching a beam from her hands which infects the target with Dark Magic energy. *Apocalypse Smite- She calls down energy bolts from the heavens to strike opponents. *Lightning Storm- She jumps into the sky, then unleashes thousands titanic lightning bolts fired from the sky. Can inflict Paralysis. *Spark Blast- Deyanira shoots a pink ball of energy at the opponent. *Nightmare Bomb- A notorious, extremely destructive spell which Deyanira performs by lifting her hands into the air, generating a floating dark orb which gradually grows in size. This technique has a considerable cast time; however, Deyanira can prevent foes from approaching with summoning her Goblin troop, allowing her to perform it without hindrances. Once the casting is complete, Nightmare Bomb covers the surrounding area in a large dome of darkness, swallowing every opponent in its path and destroying them. Before this spell, even the Illusion Mirror is ineffective, incapable of reflecting it. However, due to the dome being focused around the Terse attribute, anyone possessing it will be left unscathed. *Jet-Black Gravity- Deyanira lifts an arm in the air, instantly gathering a spiralling mass of Black Mana above her, and the sending it flying against her targets. This spell, unlike Nightmare Bomb, cannot be shielded against with Terse affinity due to its great "weight", which Deyanira described as more than "400 tons". Deyanira is able to control the orb's movements through remote hand gestures, maximizing the chance to strike targets. Upon impact, Jet-Black Gravity engulfs the victim into a large, spherical explosion, causing great damage to the surrounding area as well. *Night Terror Vortex- Summons a black swirling vortex and kills everything in the area. The victims are sacrificed to summon monsters, "Doom Bringers". The number of summoned Doom Bringers is proportional to the total number of sacrifices. *Ultra-Sharknado- A spell that invokes a tornado (150 meters high and with a 60 meter diameter). Within the tornado lie 8 meter long great white sharks waiting to devour anyone unlucky enough to be sucked inside. Equipment Imoogi- Deyanira can manipulate her own shadow, Imoogi, an ancient and powerful Celestial Beast. Deyanira can create anything from her shadow, from constructs such as swords to monstrous beasts. She is also able to deflect bullets and magic with her shadows. She can meld with darkness itself to completely alter her body's composition and density, either becoming a liquid-like substance or pure mist. Due to the ability of her "Dark Space", which is a subspace of darkness, this also allows her to teleport whether she chooses and easily control anything that casts a shadow. Ginnungagap: The Fortress of Nothingness and Shadows that was said to be Deyanira's realm and her home. Not much is known at this point except for the fact that once you enter the fortress, you might not make it out alive. Lucifera Lucifera, better known as Grimoire of the End, is a legendary grimoire who formerly belonged to Lynn Amicus of Verse 72 and was made by Deyanira and Sherria Amicus. Appearance Lucifera's true form is a small, white and red ornate book, bounded with thin, golden chains that allows her to hang from her master's wrist. Personality Lucifera is approval hungry and doesn't like much things, especially being called a freak. She's also cruel, having fun with slaughtering many of Rebecca Miller's students. The only one who she trusts is Deyanira who actually doesn't consider her a comrade and tortures her when she fails. Background Powers Living Tome- Lucifera is the embodiment and guardian of the Grimoire of the End. *Living Archive: Grimoire of the End is the ultimate grimoire, the living archive of all of Sherria's knowledge of Dark Arts, as such she can manipulate it, add to it, and even erase any of it as she wishes. Animated Literature Magic- A special type of magic that allows her to write words in the air and then make each of those words into tangible objects. She mostly uses this ability to manifest sharp bloody barbwires from her fingers to use as weapons in combat and to add adjectives to herself and others. *Programm: Nurse- When severely injured Lucifera summons actual nurses that run through the area; once all of the nurses disappear, everyone in the area the is healed simultaneously. *Programm: Debris Hurricane- Lucifera creates large objects in the surrounding area and then launches them at high speed towards an opponent. Blood Frenzy- The more blood her body is covered in, the stronger she becomes. However, in doing so she will slowly lose control of her mind. Weaknesses *Dissociative Identity Disorder: Deyanira has three distinct personalities. The "Felicity" personality is a timid, quiet, sweet, pacifist; her "Jennifer" persona is adventurous, lustful, erotically sexy, sexually sociopathic, villainously playful, and violent; the main personality, Deyanira, is antisocial, sadistic, brutal, and misandrist. Trivia *In music terminology, a sonata is a piece of music without vocals. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet